


Free Fantasies

by lionessvalenti



Series: Bought and Paid For 'Verse [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mini-Fic, Prequel, Sexual Fantasy, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal comes home from work tired and sore, but he still wants to be with Kate. Set in the same 'verse as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/153353">Bought and Paid for Fantasy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fantasies

It was after eight in the morning when Neal unlocked the door and stepped into the loft. Kate turned toward him, wearing her olive green tank top and old cotton pants that were once white, but were now so stained and paint-splattered, they were no longer a singular color.

"Hey, baby," she said with a smile. There was a smear of dark blue paint across her cheek. "How was your night?"

"Exhausting," Neal replied. He pulled off his coat and dropped it on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm glad to be home. It was a long night."

"Well, you go on to bed. I'll be up," Kate said.

Neal smiled and looked at the door she had been working on. "Hey, Andromeda," he said, nodding toward the painting of the night sky. "I like it."

"Thanks, but you like all my stuff," she said, giving him an affectionate pat on the ass. Neal winced, and Kate pulled her hand away. "Sorry. Spanking or just a good hard fucking?"

"Both actually," Neal replied. He never gave Kate too many details of his jobs, and she rarely asked for any. Ensuring the privacy of his clients was part of the job, even if it was only to his girlfriend. "It'll be cleared up by tomorrow."

She nodded. "You want me to bring up some ice?"

"Ice my ass?" He laughed. "No, but thank you. I just need some rest."

"Okay, but if you ever want an ass-icing, you know you to come to." Kate kissed him and turned back to her painting. "Give me a minute."

Neal smiled and headed upstairs. Kate's version of a "minute" when she was in the zone could be hours, but that was all right. Neal was sure his head would hit the pillow and he'd be out like a light.

Stripped down to his underwear, Neal crawled into the cold bed. He turned onto his side, keeping the pressure off his backside. It was more tender than he'd let on with Kate. She worried when clients were rough with him, no matter how much he insisted that he could handle it. He was well within in his rights to leave at any point if he felt his personal safety was threatened, but that hadn't been the case. It was just a long night, and, yes, rough, but still enjoyable enough. He'd come three times and liked every one.

Neal blinked. As exhausted as he was, he wasn't falling asleep. He sighed. Well, if nothing else, it felt good to be in his own bed, knowing that Kate was downstairs. Spending so many nights away, he loved being home.

He must have dozed off, because he started when Kate got into bed with him. He turned onto his other side to face her. "Hey."

She smiled in the dim light. "Hey." She curled up close to him, entwining her legs with his. Her lips pressed against his jaw.

Neal knew that sign from her, and he groaned, turning his face toward the pillow. "Oh, hon, I want to, but I can't. I physically can't."

"Figured," she murmured into his neck, "but it was worth a shot."

He ran his hand along her side, feeling her soft skin, and his cock gave a half-hearted twitch, but that was it. He sighed. "Is there anything else I can do? Oral? Erotic massage?"

Kate chuckled. "No, I'll take care of it myself. I don't mind."

Neal knew that she minded. He knew she hated sharing him when he came home like this, tired and uninterested in sex. Barely interested in staying awake. But there were nights when sex with his clients wasn't enough, when sex he liked having was just a start to the sex he loved having, that he wanted to have with her. He loved slowly eating her out, teasing her with his tongue until she was writhing and begging him to make her come. Then he'd hold her down, and she'd wrapped his legs around him as he fucked her.

"I'm sorry," Neal said, reaching up to touch her face.

"Stop it," she said, placing her hand over his, "or you'll make me lose my girl-wood."

He laughed, and Kate turned away, reaching into the bedside table for a vibrator. Neal didn't even have to look to know that she was going to grab the bullet vibe. It was the one she always went to first.

Sure enough, Kate turned back, the black bullet in her palm. She turned onto her back and reached beneath the blankets and came back up with her red and white polka dotted panties. "You can have these," she said with a wink.

Neal grinned. "Thank you," he said.

Kate rolled onto her back and her hands disappeared beneath the blankets again, followed by the soft hum of the vibrator being turned on. "Sometimes," she said, her whole body shifting as the vibrator did its work, "I think about you with those other people. I make 'em up and go off the little you tell me."

"Do you want more details?" Neal asked. He would give her more if she wanted it. He'd give her anything she wanted.

"No." She shook her head, her hair tangling against the pillow. "You said you were spanked, and sometimes I want to do that to you. When I get frustrated and lonely, I want to take it out on you. I want to beat your ass until you cry and then apologize by giving you a blowjob."

Neal wanted to apologize again, but he knew that wasn't what she was looking for. He kept his mouth shut and clutched her underwear tighter in his hand.

Kate gasped and Neal could feel her her hips twisting, disturbing the sheets beneath her. "I feel so guilty, turning your work into my fantasy, but I can't help it. I want you so bad, and I've got to do something when you're not here."

"Oh, baby," Neal muttered. He brought his hand to her breast and teased her nipple through her tank top with his thumb.

She whimpered, spreading her legs wider. "I want -- I..." Her words trailed off as she orgasmed, gasping with her eyes closed tight.

Neal desperately willed his body to respond, but again, he achieved nothing. Instead, he rubbed his thumb over her nipple again until she came down.

The vibe shut off and Kate opened her eyes. "I shouldn't have--"

"Hey, no." Neal cupped her face with one hand. "Kate, your fantasies are yours. Don't feel guilty. Think about whatever you want."

"I know." She made a face. "I know that. But, Neal, your whole job is to be a fantasy for other people. I'm your girlfriend, I shouldn't be reducing you to that."

Neal shook his head and spread his hand over her stomach. "No, you're the one who _should_ have that. You're the only one." He smiled slowly, mischievously. "So you want to spank me?"

"Oh, I said that, didn't I?" Kate laughed. "Maybe. I think about it sometimes, mostly when you've mentioned it. But you get enough of that stuff at work. I don't want to..."

This time, Neal grinned. "You get me any way you want me. If you want to spank me, we can do that. Not tonight, but we'll do it." He kissed her collarbone, then her shoulder, then her cheek. "I want to fulfill any fantasy you want to share. This isn't work. You aren't work. You don't have to hold back with me."

Kate reached up and touched his lower lip with her thumb. "I won't." She lifted her head and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered, dropping back onto the pillow.

"I love you too," Neal replied, and he lay his head next to hers and closed his eyes. Now he could sleep.


End file.
